worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroe Ayaka
Kuroe Ayaka (黒江綾香) is a Witch from Fuso and attached with the Fuso Imperial Army. Her inherent magic is grasping the special qualities of things. When first introduced in Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, she was 23 years-old and a Flight Lieutenant. Nicknamed "Kuroe the Demon" (魔のクロエ, ma no kuroe) out of admiration and fear; feelings that she brought forth in others due to her daring fighting-style of closing in upon the Neuroi and tearing them to pieces with a Fuso Sword. Currently works as a test pilot developing new Strikers with the Flight Evaluation Squad of the Fuso Imperial Army. Her hobbies include fishing, when Ayaka was assigned to the 64th Flying Squadron she would always fish if she had spare time. Background A veteran that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident. At the time, she was attached to the 1st Fighter Squadron along with the "Fuso Sea Triumvirate" - Anabuki Tomoko, Katou Takeko and Katou Keiko - under the command of Etou Toshiko. She was sent to Europe along with the 47th Independent Flying Company, where she unfolded a fierce god-like fight. To others, it seemed a rather reckless method of combat, but it could solely be due to the presence of clear chances of success. Ayaka's close-combat abilities with a Fuso sword are considered top-class even among all the successive generations of Witches, said to get into the ten best. She mastered a secret sword technique - "Unyou" (雲耀, cloud spark) - in which she cuts a Neuroi and its core in two with a single stroke by converging her magical power in the point of her sword. She once succeeded in shooting down a large-type with it, something extremely difficult to do with a sword normally. This technique is also partially responsible for her nickname. When Squadron Leader Sakamoto requested a reunion for the first time in 7 years, she displayed this technique in the mock battle that also served to gather data on the P-51C and, as a result, ended instructing her in it. Incidentally, said battle ended with a draw when both of their swords broke. Besides being very cheerful and open-hearted, she has a personality that can also act with attentiveness. Her ability to manage a squad is high and she fought in numerous battles - under several squads - while being adored by her subordinates. She excels at raising the morale of a squad and the story how she restored the morale of the 42nd Joint Fighter Squadron (which had dropped to the bottoms of the earth) became something of a legend. Ayaka once retired from military service upon reaching her 20s, but since serving in the air infantry was her life's vocation, she reapplied half-a-year later. As her magic power showed little decay in strength, her request was accepted under the condition that she would not be coming out in the front lines. Being a mechanical enthusiast who doesn't mind flying prototype models and foreign-developed Strikers, Ayaka was then invited to the Flight Evaluation Squad. Her abilities as a test pilot are also high and, as she can clearly express in numbers things like a unit's special qualities and its output balance, she is also trusted by the engineering staff. In addition, she collaborated in trials for other equipment such as uniforms for Witches, and is shown here wearing a prototype Kantou-i type flight uniform. Appearances Manga * Strike Witches Zero *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora Chapter 7 Trivia *Based on Kuroe Yashiki. Gallery Kuroe Ayaka Attack.jpg Kuroe Scan.png|Kuroe Ayaka in the year 1945. Category:Strike Witch Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Pilot Officers